


I was the boy

by lastnameshirogane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Anastasia (1997), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastnameshirogane/pseuds/lastnameshirogane
Summary: I picked Anastasia for the Jonerys Remix!! It's a crossover my dudes.Jon Snow and Robb must find the perfect girl to play the part of the missing princess of Dragonstone. They are just about to give up with a strange girl named Dany comes stumbling across them and they help one another. They will help her find a new life and home if she will play the part of the missing princess. Easy right? But as they get closer to Dragonstone, secrets are revealed and Jon begins to have feelings for the future Queen of Dragonstone.
Relationships: Also like her grandmother is her mother in this version so :), Crossover - Relationship, Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Really just follows the movie plot but I've added in my own dialogue and twists
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	1. I was the boy ♛

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So as you can see I joined the Jonerys Remix and I picked the couple Dimitri/Anastasia to crossover for Jon and Dany. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I am currently working on finishing this because ideally I wanted it all to be posted but I will eventually get to that point, so bear with me. Please enjoy this crossover, I know I had a lot of fun imagining these two in these character's positions. It's suppose to be a fun and light read, nothing out of the ordinary. 
> 
> Give me a follow on my tumblr @darkknightandco 
> 
> Enjoy!! 🌟

  
“Where are we going to find her, Robb? We’ve been through four lists and it’s only been two days. No one fits the part.” He pulled his jacket off the ragged chair and patted the dust off of it. “The train for Dragonstone leaves in two days, we can’t have a girl that doesn’t play the part well.”  
  
“She will show up, we just need a little more time.”  
  
“Well we, unfortunately, don’t have enough time, and we’re slowly running out of rations.”  
  
Jon went to go check on the food on the small metal stove that sat underneath the ripped painting. The small flakes of snow floated in between the wooden planks that covered the windows and the smoke from their baking pastry was floating out.  
  
“Can you believe it? Not too many years ago this palace was thriving with royalty, and now we are living here.”  
  
“I wouldn’t really call this living Jon.” Robb responded as he took his fur covered jacket and wrapped himself tighter. “I’ll be glad when we get to Dragonstone, at least they will have better living expenses.”  
  
Jon rolled his eyes as he took the food off the stove and placed it on the wooden table that had been passed down through the Targaryen family generation to generation.  
  
Suddenly a small bark and a loud crash came from the ballroom downstairs.  
  
“Did you hear that?” He placed his plate back on the table, and walked towards the door that led downstairs.  
  
“It’s probably the ghosts of the Targaryen family.” Robb replied as he gulped down the last bit of his supper. “You’re always hearing things Jon.”  
  
Jon rolled his eyes and replied, “I’m going to check it out anyway. If I don’t come back in five minutes, come down and find me.”  
  
“Or I could just leave,” Robb quickly replied as he put his feet up. “One less person to travel with.”  
  
He ignored his friend’s comment and quietly hurried down the stairs as he avoided the creaks that had manifested themselves throughout the house.  
  
The moonlight hit the panes of glass as Jon continued to walk down the stairs. The castle had been closed off to the public after people began looting and taking the prized items and jewels of the old Targaryen family. Jon and Robb had snuck in through an entrance that the authorities didn’t know existed and made a temporary home in the ruins. They didn’t have enough money to stay in an apartment or hotel because they had no money. They were just trying to get the perfect actress to play the part of the missing Targaryen princess and make their way to Dragonstone. Winterfell was cold enough and he wanted to leave. He wouldn’t miss this place. There was nothing here for him.  
  
As he stepped off of the last stair, he came face-to-face with a small dog.  
  
“What the-”  
He was interrupted as he heard a small gasp from in front of him. His eyes slowly traveled upwards, and he saw a girl. Well, not a girl per say, but a woman dressed in the rags of the homeless and poor people who belonged to no one and no place.  
  
“Hey! What are you doing here?” He yelled at her, briskly walking past the dog as his shoes hit the dusty floor. “This building doesn’t allow for any visitors.”  
  
The girl’s eyes enlarged. She quickly turned around and tried to make her way down the stairs and towards the door she had come in.  
  
“You can’t be here, wait!” Jon ran after the girl with the bouncing silver locks. Her ripped jacket trailed behind her as her shoes slapped against the unpolished floors.  
  
“Just wait, please. Can you give me a minute?” His voice echoed across the chambers of the empty ballroom and the mysterious girl stopped in her tracks. She slowly began to turn around as Robb caught up to Jon and stood breathless by his side.  
  
“I’m sorry, truly. I was just passing by and my dog ran in here and I just got off of a nea-”  
  
“I just can’t belie-” Jon’s sentence stopped as if the words had been taken straight from his mouth. His eyes widened as the girl looked exactly like the lost daughter of the Targaryen family. She was standing directly in front of an old painting and his eyes were not deceiving him.  
  
“Can you give us a moment?” He turned his back towards the girl who began to talk to herself, and pulled Robb around as well. “That girl, look at her Robb.” Jon gestured back at the girl. “She could be the girl to play the part of the lost princess.”  
  
Robb gave her a good look, and then turned back around.  
  
“Oh my, you are right!” He whispered loudly back to Jon. “She could be our ticket to Dragonstone.”  
  
“Dear God Robb you don’t have to whisper so loudly, I am standing right here.” Jon replied as he tried to unblock his ear. “So we agree?”  
  
Robb nodded his head as they both turned around to face the girl.  
  
“I’m sorry miss we got off on the wrong foot. You are actually someone we have bee-”  
  
Jon was suddenly cut off by the girl as she began to rebuttal him.  
  
“I’m very very very sorry I came in here. Like I told you, I am on my way out and I won’t be a bother to anyone. Drogon just strolled in here because he was getting cold, and I - oh my, Drogon is my dog. Well, not technically my dog but he started following me everywhere and I made him mine so he’s officially my dog.” The girl continued on and on until Jon had enough.  
  
“OK, we get it! No one is getting you thrown out or evicted. We actually just wanted to talk to you.” Jon and Robb slowly began walking up the stairs and to her. “What’s your name?”  
  
“It’s Dany.” She quickly responded, turning to face Robb as he scanned her up and down. “Well, that’s all I really remember as a child.” Pulling out a necklace that had been hiding underneath her dress, she began fiddling with it.  
  
“Dany, hmm,” Jon let out a low sigh as he looked her up and down and then looked to Robb for concurrence.  
  
“It’s Dan-y, not Da-ny,” Retorting back as she continued to play with the golden necklace. “And will one of you tell me why you are looking at me as if I were a manikin on display? Were you vultures in a past life?”  
  
“She fits every description. It’s like she is actually the princess.” Robb was aghast at every feature and hair piece that fell into place exactly like the picture she stood in front of.  
  
“I think this might actually work Robb.” Jon was ecstatic and was beginning to realize how well this could all go if she agreed to go with them.  
  
“A princess?” She snorted at the idea of that. “I’m not sure what any of you are talking about.”  
  
“Would you want a free ride to Dragonstone, with no fees or expenses to pay?” Jon asked her as he gripped her shoulder and Robb gripped the other. “There’s nothing left in Winterfell anyway. After that revolution we have all been left to find our own jobs and ways through life.”  
  
“Why would I want to go to Dragonstone?” She stopped in her tracks with a puzzled look on her face. “There’s nothing there for me.”  
  
“Well according to what you just said, you have nothing here nor in Dragonstone. So, I’d say you’re in a good middle ground to decide.”  
  
“What else would I gain, excluding the fact that I would be getting a free trip?” She crossed her arms and walked away from the two strange yet persuasive men.  
  
Not that she didn’t want a free trip, but why did they think she was the lost princess? She didn’t even fit the mold of what a princess should look like, should dress like, or even act like.  
  
“Nothing too big, just the lifestyle of the lost princess from the Targaryen family who will inherit the kingdom of Dragonstone,” Jon said, pulling Robb away from Dany. “But I guess you aren’t interested in that.”  
  
They began to walk back down the carpeted stairs and back to this hole in the wall they called their home. “Oh well, I guess we’ll just give that train ticket to a beggar in need.”  
  
“No wait, wait!” Dany practically screamed at them before they stopped walking. “I mean, pft, it can’t be that hard to impersonate a princess.”  
  
“I don’t think it’ll be as easy as you think,” Robb said to her with a small smile. “But I think we can make do with what we have. After all, you are the princess of the Dragonstone.” He bowed as if she had already received the crowned jewels. “I am Robb and that is Jon. We are very pleased to have you.”  
  
Dany gave him a small curtsy, giggling at the very idea that they thought she was a princess. Royalty? Her? That was out of the question.  
  
“We haven’t got all day,” Jon said as he grabbed both Dany and Robb. “The next train leaves in an hour and I’m not staying in this godforsaken town for another second if I can help it.” He ran upstairs to grab their things, the very limited things they had, and held the three tickets in his mouth as he ran back downstairs to meet them.

  
“I’ll only come if the dog comes too.” She stopped in her tracks as soon as they stepped outside into the snow covered fields.  
  
“The dog stays,” Jon argued, not bothering to turn around. He trudged through the ankle deep snow while his scarf kept hitting him in the face.  
  
“The dog comes, or I stay.”  
  
She stopped walking and crossed her arms as they sat on her chest. Drogon sat down next to her in the snow and looked to and fro from one party to the next. The small pieces of snow pricked her face as she stood waiting for a response from Jon. The absolute nerve that he wouldn’t let her take the dog even after she had agreed to go with them.  
  
“Fine, you stay, Drogon stays, and we go. Sounds like a deal?” Jon shrugged his shoulders in the air as he did a 180 degree spin towards Dany, gave a mischievous smirk and turned back around.  
  
Dany rolled her eyes as she trudged after them, not giving Jon the benefit of the doubt. “This is going to be really fun, I can just tell.” She whispered, pulling her sagging skirt up from the wetness that creeped up into the fabric.  
  
In the distance she could hear the sound of a train whistle, approaching the station for the people of Winterfell to board on and off of. She had never been outside of Winterfell, well not that she could remember, but she was excited for the adventure that would await her and her new future.  



	2. She really is a royal pain ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this second chapter!!  
> don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you want to!

  
“Here we are,” Jon yelled back at Dany and Robb, pushing the suitcases into the first-class carriage.  
Dany took a full 360 turn around the room as she stared at the red velvet that filled the walls and seats in front of her. The material looked untouched, as if this carriage had only been reserved for her.  
  
“How did you manage to get first-class?” She asked Jon, taking a seat by the window before anyone else could steal it. “I mean, you both certainly aren’t rolling in cash per say.”  
  
“Royalty only expects the best my dear,” Robb responded, sitting down across from her. “And you most certainly are royalty.” He gave her wink and sat back to take a well-deserved nap.  
  
Jon rolled his eyes at the amount of questions Dany asked. Why did she feel the need to question everything? Was a free train ride not enough? He proceeded to sit down next to Robb until he heard a small growl from underneath him. Quickly turning, he saw a pair of floppy ears and exposed sharp teeth.  
  
“What the -”  
  
He turned and glared at Dany as he sat down next to her and crossed his arms. He had said no dog, but apparently the fake princess had a hearing problem.  
  
“Will you stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight, you’re the future princess of Dragonstone.” He wanted to take that necklace away from her. All she did was fiddle and stare at it as if it were some special momento.  
  
“How do you know so much about princes and princesses? You’re not exactly the type.” Dany snapped back at him. She was not in the mood to be lectured, especially by a man.  
  
“I make it my business to know.” He gave her a small wink back as she slouched down even lower.  
  
“Oh.” She stared out the window as the snow covered tracks rapidly passed by it. “Do you think I’m royalty?” She asked Jon, still staring out the window. He was being a little too nitpicky so she wanted to have a little fun.  
“Of course I do, why woul-”  
  
“Then stop talking.” Giving him a small glare she returned back to her window.  
  
Jon’s mouth hung low in disbelief. He stared at her, then stared at Robb, and then back at her. They weren’t even thirty minutes into the trip and she was already acting like a royal pain in the ass.  
  
“She really has a mind of her own.” Robb said as he broke the quietness.  
  
“Yeah, I hate that in a woman.” Jon quickly responded as Dany turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Robb continued to laugh to himself as Dany and Jon tried to occupy their minds by not bantering with one another.  
  
Dany was getting sick of looking out the window at the same snow and same trees that passed her window. She moved away from it and began looking at the collection of thin books that Robb had. He didn't stop her from choosing any so she didn't feel like she was imposing.  
  
He smiled at her as she picked up a book with a red, velvet cover and began looking through it. It was in a language that seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
Robb smiled at her, getting up to leave the train cart and looking to get their passes and papers stamped.  
  
There were a few moments of silence as Dany was looking at the pictures in the book, until Jon decided to open his mouth.  
  
“I - I think we got off on the wrong foot.”  
  
“Well I think we did too,” Dany quickly responded as she pulled her eyes away from her book for a split second and then returned back to it.  
  
“Right an-”  
  
“But I appreciate your apology.” She cut him off for the fifth time and continued reading her book.  
  
“Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying we go-” Jon squinted his eyes, trying to comprehend what this delusional girl was talking about.  
  
“Please, just don’t talk anymore ok? I’m trying to enjoy my book.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll be quiet.” He crossed his legs and turned his body in the opposite direction. “I’ll be quiet if you will.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll be quiet.” She crosses her arms in response.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Fiinnee.” She got the last word in as she huffed it out and started to look out the window again.  
  
“You think you’re going to miss it?”  
  
Her words cut the silence like ice skates on frozen ice. She realized, a few minutes ago, she had promised to be quiet. But there was just so much she didn't know about Jon.  
  
“Miss what, your talking? Jon quickly snapped back, clearly irritated at everything she was saying.  
  
“No.” Slamming her hands on the cushioned seat, she said, “Winterfell.”  
  
Rapidly responding he said, “No.”  
  
“But it was your home.”  
  
“It was a place I once lived. End of story.”  
  
“Then I guess Dragonstone will be your next home?”  
  
He snickered to himself and threw his hands up in the air. “What is it with you and homes?”  
  
She scrunched her eyebrows, and in her head she was regretting having asked him anything at all. “Well for one thing, it’s something every normal person wants to have.” Getting up, she kicked his legs out of the way and was about to leave the train cart when Robb reentered.  
  
“Oh thank God you’re back.” She took Robb’s hand and squeezed it as she tried to show her desperation. “He's driving me crazy.”  
  
“What? Me?” Jon stood up, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. “She's the one who is driving me mad.”  
  
Dany gave him a glare that made it seem like she had been a dragon in her past life. Fire would have come out of her mouth if she was capable of that kind of power.  
  
Jon threw his hands up in defeat. “I'm going to go and try to find something to eat. It's getting too crowded in here.” He said as he got up and threw his coat down.  
  
“Yes, please, go find something to eat,” Dany rolled her eyes for the tenth time and sat back down.  
  
She tried to occupy her mind with something else other than the annoyance she was experiencing from Jon and the cold air drifting in from the inside. As she tried to keep thinking, she slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
“Dany. Dany, Dany, wake up.”  
  
It felt like she had been asleep for ten minutes until she rudely awakened. She was jerked awake and her hand made forceful contact with someone else’s nose.  
  
“Oh my, I’m so sorry. I shoul-” She stopped. “Oh, it’s just you.”  
  
Dany was staring at Jon, who was now holding his nose, and Robb bursting through the door.  
  
“We have to go, now.” Robb breathlessly said, picking up all the suitcases and trying to get extra bags along the way. “They are still looking for papers, and ours have the wrong color.” He whispered to Jon as he exited the room.  
  
She broke my nose!” Jon yelled into his hands, still holding onto his damaged goods.  
  
“Men are such babies!” Dany said, throwing her hands up in the air and followed after Robb.  
  
They walked further into the train, not stopping in any of the first or second class suites. After passing many of the filled rooms, they got to the door and Jon swung it open.  
“Wow, is this the most expensive cart on this train?” Dany sarcastically asked as she surveyed her surroundings. It was filled with bags and expensive looking suitcases that lined the walls. The floor was dust and lined with even more trash than her pockets could fit.  
  
“Of course. We only give the best to royalty.” Jon replied, patting down a bag that threw dust into the air. “If we stay here till we reach the station, we will only have about an hour left to Dragonstone.”  
  
Robb nodded his head in agreement and tried to find a comfortable seat.  
  
Drogon had begun to bark, and it echoed along the metal rigged walls.  
  
“Will you shut that dog up? They’ll hear us.” Jon said as he glared at the dog.  
  
But Dany had not been paying attention to her dog. She was paying more attention to the fact that the train was going too fast.  
  
“I would be more worried about how fast this train is going rather than how loud my dog is.” She said. Her legs were wobbling back and forth as she struggled to stand upright. Robb was trying hard not to lose his balance but it wasn’t working very well.  
  
“I’ll go check on the conductor, let him know that this is dangerous.” Jon swung open the door and jumped over the jointed carts, trying to make his way to the front of the train. As he jumped into the train engine cart, he looked around and realized no one was there.  
  
“What the hell?” He muttered to himself, trying to do something to slow down the train. But there was nothing to stop it, and the engine looked like it was about to combust. He knew there was nothing else he could do, so he quickly made his way back to the storage cart and threw open the door.  
  
“We have to leave now.”  
  
“We literally just left our room.” Dany gripped the edge of her sleeves as the cold wind blew through the cracks of the train car.  
  
“No, we have to jump the train, there is no conductor.” Jon grabbed her arm and ushered Robb over to the side door.  
  
“No conductor? Did you just say no conductor?” She held onto his hand that touched her arm and didn’t know whether to slap him for getting her such a crappy train ride or hold him because she was scared.  
  
“I just said that, didn’t I?” Jon annoyingly responded, ripping open the side door and letting in a blast of cold wind and snow pellets. “Did you just forget what English sounded like?”  
  
“Now is not the time for you two to start bickering again.” Robb was tightly holding onto the suitcases and looked as ready as ever to jump from the unstable train.  
  
“On three, we’ll jump.” Jon looked to Dany and then to Robb. They nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
“One.”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“I can’t wait!” Dany yelled as she pulled Jon down with her and he pulled Robb down.  
  
All three of them landed in a soft pile of snow and Drogon was sitting on top of Robb’s head. The train kept going at full speed, yet the passenger cars had somehow uncoupled from the front car and the cart they had been on.  
  
Odd, Jon thought to himself as he helped Dany up from the ground.  
  
“We aren’t even in Dragonstone yet and this has already been so interesting.” She ripped her hand away from Jon’s, even though she liked the idea of holding his hand, but he didn’t need to know that. “How many more life-or-death situations will we have before we get there?”  
  
“The queen never said you had to be in one piece.” Jon winked at her, starting to walk on the path that led away from the train tracks.  
  
“The nerve!” She exclaimed to Robb.  
  
Why did he always have an attitude? I’m the royal one, not him.  
  
“Is he like this with everyone?” Dany whispered, asking Robb as they walked a few feet behind Jon. They were walking the rest of the way into town and then getting on the boat that would dock at Dragonstone. Her feet hurt, but she wasn’t about to complain to get Jon started.  
  
“I think that’s something you should ask him,” Robb whispered back to her.  



	3. It’s just a nightmare ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! sorry for the not so speedy update, summer school has begun and so has the intense reading. I know it may seem like a fast paced chapter, but I did agree to do a one-shot and this is way more so I didn't want to go super into detail about the story. I've been wanting to focus more on Dany's and Jon's relationship in this so that's why Cersei hasn't been in this until this chapter. So i did skip a few bits but I hope this is enough :) (also sorry if there are any typos, I really just skimmed what I had already written because again time bUT STILL ENJOY)!

  
“We only have to spend one night on this ship, so we couldn’t get the best beds,” said Jon. He opened the door to their room and it was quite different from their room on the train. There were two metal bunks, lined with cheap mattresses and one blanket, and a sink sat right next to them. There was also a small crate to hold their belongings, and all the other available space existed by the front of the door.  
  
“There are only two beds?” Dany looked bewildered. She would’ve taken the train over this filthy boat any day. “How are we supposed to sleep?”  
  
“Don’t worry princess, we can share a bed.” Jon turned to her as he gave her a small wink and cheeky smile.  
  
Heat rose straight to Dany’s cheeks and her eyes got as big as the jewels that would sit on her head at the end of this journey. “How dare, I am, no, no, how dare yo-”  
  
“It was a joke princess, stop getting hotheaded.” He rolled his eyes, throwing his bag down onto the floor to allow Robb to take the upper bunk. “Women,” he whispered, moving past Dany and back outside.  
  
Dany huffed out loud, so loud that Drogon gave her one of the funniest looks he had ever given her. “The absolute nerve of that man,” she said as she threw her bag on the bottom bunk.  
  
“I will say, he got you pretty good there.” Robb laughed, putting his bag at the top of the bunk.  
  
Before Dany could respond, there was a fast rhythm of thumping coming down the stairs and towards their room.  
  
“What the -”  
  
“We need to practice by the way.” Jon said as he burst through the door. “So here is a dress I have for you and you need to meet Robb and I topside in ten minutes. Good? Good.” He ran back upstairs as he motioned for Robb to follow him.  
  
“Why do I need a dress?” Dany asked him as he was leaving. “This looks like a dress for a grandmother.”  
  
“Well it’s the first steps towards dressing like a princess, and you certainly have to learn how to act like one too.” Robb gave her a small smile as he walked out the door. “Today we start!” His voice echoed down the metal corridors and the soles of his shoes followed after.  
  
She held the dress up to herself, looking in the small mirror above the sink in this isolated metal room. It was beautiful, in its own way, but not something she would have picked out if it had been her choice to make. She couldn’t remember the last time she had worn a dress, or even dressed up for something. It was like she had been living in the same rags her entire life.  
  
After pulling the dress on, and redoing her hair in a nice downwards ponytail, she headed upstairs to greet her two new teachers.  
  
Her hair glistened as the sunlight hit it from all directions. The wind whipped her dress in multiple directions, pulling it away from her body to mimic a spin. The birds flew above her and towards the horizon as if it had been planned.  
  
“Wow,” Jon whispered. He was in utter awe. She was stunning when they had first met, but this made her look like a real princess.  
  
“My oh my,” Robb said as he took hold of both of her hands. “You look stunning.”  
  
Dany blushed as she turned her face away. “Thank you.”  
  
The sun brushed upon her face as if she were something out of a dream. Jon was trapped in a trance until he was snapped back into reality when Robb started playing music.  
  
“What’s that for?” She asked, gesturing towards the music player Robb had somehow managed to keep undamaged during the train ride.  
  
“Well, in order to pass for a princess, you must look like one, yes,” Robb said. “But you must also know how to play the part of one. How to move and sway like one who embodies royalty.” He began to sway and pretended to dance with an unseen figure. “Jon here will be your partner.”  
  
Dany turned away from Robb and walked towards Jon as he held his hand out to greet her.  
  
“You look-”  
“Yes?” She asked him, curiosity dripping off her lips.  
  
“You look like a princess. You look good.” He bowed to her as she curtsied in response.  
  
He was at a loss for words, but that would have to do for now. Taking her hand in his, he then placed his other hand on her waist. She then placed her opposite hand on top of his shoulder and they began to sway to the music.  
  
“I’m not very good at this,” she said in a quiet voice. “I am very clumsy with my feet, and well every other part of my body.”  
  
He laughed and replied, “I wouldn’t say I’m a professional either, but practice makes practice.” Their eyes met and they both quickly averted as the song began to change. “You’re actually quite good at this. A natural.”  
  
She looked up from her moving feet and gave him a big grin. “I think that’s the first complement I’ve gotten from you since we’ve been on this little trip of ours.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t get used to it.” Giving her a small wink, he stepped back as the song began to finish and bowed to her.  
  
“Dany, you looked like a floating princess who learnt how to dance from the angels above.” Robb ran up to meet both of them and embraced her into a warm hug. “At this rate, the queen will think you really are her missing daughter.”  
  
“I think that should be good enough for today. We do only have one track, so we might as well take breaks while we can.” Jon said as he walked towards the edge of the ship. “It’s too beautiful of a night to let the stars go to waste.”  
  
She followed his line of sight, looking up to the dimly lit sky as the sun was sinking beneath the waves. “The moon is out early,” she said, “that never happened back in Winterfell.”  
  
“That’s always one thing I hated.” He responded, but did not look back at her.  
  
Robb had gone down below to get some dinner, and Jon and her were left alone on topside of the ship. There was an eye opening space next to Jon, as he lent on the side of the boat and gazed out towards the open waters. A small voice in her head called out to her to go join him and sit in the silence that surrounded them, but she didn’t know if it was such a good idea.  
  
Biting her lip, she decided she would go down to get dinner and head to bed early. He probably didn’t want her company anyway.  
  
“I’m going to go get some dinner before heading to bed. Are you coming?” She asked him, noticing he hadn’t eaten too much since the beginning of this journey.  
  
“In a little,” he said again, without turning around. “Make sure to save some for me though.”

  
She smiled and replied, “I’ll be sure too.”  
  
-  
  
The boat rocked back and forth and the winds hit against the sides as it shook the entirety of the vessel. The crew was struggling to keep the ship balanced, but most of the passengers on board stayed asleep.  
  
Jon was slouched on the floor, covered by a thin blanket and a pillow behind his back. Robb was fast asleep on the top bunk, and his snores were almost as loud as the waves themselves. Dany was sleeping below him, holding Drogon next to her as she started to toss and turn. At first, she awoke because of the wind banging against the metal walls that surrounded them, but then music began to fill her head.  
  
Was she dreaming or was she awake?  
  
She couldn’t tell, but all she knew was that the feeling was amazing. The sun was surrounding her and her pajamas had changed into a beautiful white dress that fit her body so well. She could hear birds and smell flowers all around her and it felt like utter bliss.  
  
Unknowingly, Dany had made her way outside, the storm winds and waves were pushing her and pulling her in all directions yet she still hadn’t woken up. It was as if a spell had been put on her and she couldn’t be woken up from it. But to her, she was overlooking a cliff that would lead her to her lost family sitting in calm waters below. They were telling her to jump and oh it looked so appealing.  
  
Her front foot stepped out and she was almost off the cliff when someone grabbed her and she was shaken out of her dream.  
  
“Dany! Dany, what are you doing?” Her eyes snapped open and she was face to face with Jon. He was soaking wet, as she was, and he was gripping her arms so tightly she felt as if she had lost all circulation to her fingers.  
  
“What? I - was it all a dream? It was all a dream. A nightmare.” She threw herself into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Tears began flowing out of her eyes.  
  
All these years, these dreams and visions had visited her for as long as she could remember. She didn’t know why and didn’t know how to get the help she needed to stop them. They continued to try and take her life or take the people she cared about out of her life.  
  
“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Jon said as he guided her off the ledge and hugged her closer into his chest. “It was just a bad dream. You’re ok.” Her tears merged in with the wetness from the rain as he continued to hold her.  
  
He had woken up because of the storm, but he had found her bed empty and rushed upstairs. It wasn’t because she was acting as the future princess for them, but it was something more that drew him to the top of the ship. It was a silent calling from his chest that had guided him towards her.  
  
Putting a blanket around her, he sat her down on her bed and sat down next to her. Robb was still fast asleep, but Drogon was suddenly jumping on his lap looking at both of them.  
  
He looked at Dany, giving her a small smile and she gave an even smaller one in return. Then she slowly lay back down in her bed and curled up in a ball.  
  
Jon reached out to put his hand on her back, but then stopped himself. She didn’t want any consoling right now. He knew what it felt like, and he knew she needed time to herself.  
  
Jon nor Dany knew that they were being watched by the wicked sorceress who had cursed the Targaryen family the night Dany had lost her parents. Cersei, the banished sorceress who had sold her soul to Hell, had been wanting to kill Dany since the day she was born. The Targaryen family needed to die with history and she would make sure of it.  
  
-  
  
“So, I finally got us a small audience with the queen’s right hand woman, Missandei, and she promised us five minutes.” Robb enthusiastically said as they walked towards her house.  
  
Word had gotten out that the queen was no longer seeing people who said they were the lost princess. It was too much on her heart and too much on her life. She had come to the conclusion that the princess had died a long time ago and there was nothing to do for her.  
  
When Robb and Jon heard, they thought all their plans had been ruined and they would be homeless on the streets of Dragonstone. But Robb remembered that Missandei had contacted him a few years ago and she owed him a favor.  
  
“Five minutes?” Dany asked, fiddling with the hems of her dress. “How will I prove I am the lost princess of Dragonstone in five minutes?”  
  
“You will be able to do it. She is just going to ask you a few questions and we’ll be good to go!” Robb clapped his hands and slapped Jon playfully on the back. “Right Jon?”  
  
  
  
Jon was literally slapped back into reality with the hit to the back. He had been daydreaming. Dany hadn’t said anything to him about what had occurred two nights ago on the ship, and he didn’t want to bring it up either. She had been trying to memorize the family tree, how to drink tea properly and curtsy as a princess, so now was still not a good time.  
  
“Right, yes.” He quickly looked up at her. “You look the part and you know everything, you are going to be great.” Giving her a smile, he opened the gate for the three of them leading up to the house.  
  
Robb knocked on the door and made sure everyone was presentable. He was nervous but also hopeful. This could mean everything for them, and maybe even everything for Dany as well.  
  
Missandei finally opened the door and Jon and Dany peered over Robb’s shoulder to get a look at her. Her hair was put into small braids that ran down the front of her floral printed shirt. Her smile was as radiate as the sun and her skin looked as smooth as an untouched pane of glass.  
  
“Robb, how delightful it is to see you!” She held him in an embrace and patted him on the back. “I see you are right on time.”  
  
“Of course, only for you and the queen,” he responded. “I know you said you only had a short amount of time and I already know the queen isn’t seeing anyone else so thank you for letting us in.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” she said as she quickly ushered them all inside and into her living room space. “The queen is very upset about the whole ordeal, but maybe this girl you have here will be the one to put an end to it all.”  
  
They all made themselves comfortable and Dany sat across from Missandei and picked up one of the cookies in front of her.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” she said to Dany, who was already halfway through with finishing the cookie. “You really do look just like her daughter, it’s uncanny.”  
  
Dany quickly finished the cookie and gave her a small smile and nod as she tried to say thank you.  
  
Jon stood behind her, leaning against the stone fireplace and chuckled to himself as she still reminded him of the first time they had met.  
  
“We’ll get started with questions then, if that’s alright?” Missandei asked Dany. “I don’t want to rush you, but we are on a bit of a time schedule.”  
  
  
  
“Of course, I would love to answer your questions,” Dany urgently responded as she crossed her right leg over her left. “What would you like to ask first?”  
  
“Well let’s get started with your family,” Missandei replied. “Who was your mother’s great grandfather and what did he do? Also what’s one memory you remember her telling you about him?”  
  
The questions were easy at first and Dany was quick yet calm to respond to them. She held herself in royal mentality and wasn’t shocked or surprised if Missandei asked her personal questions. It was as if she had been trained from birth to do this and not three days ago.  
  
Jon was in utter awe. He continued to notice her calmness and determination everytime a new sentence came out of her mouth.  
  
“Do you remember anything about the night you were lost?” Missandei suddenly asked. “This will be my last question, and I know I’m asking for a lot but if there is anything you remember, now is the time to let me know.”  
  
A noticeable silence fell over the entire room as Robb and Jon looked towards Dany. They hadn’t gone over this at all beforehand. Names, events and birthdays had seemed more important and they had skipped over this small detail.  


Jon was the only one who knew about this event because he had been present that night. He had helped the princess and her mother escape the night the raids had taken place. But Dany wouldn’t know that. How could she?  
  
“I don’t remember a lot from that night,” Dany responded, still holding her chin and trying to think back on the flashbacks and dreams she always had growing up. “But I do remember there being a door. A door somehow opened up in the wall and there was a boy. I remember that’s how my mother and I made it out.”  
  
Missandei listened with interest, not giving away whether or not she had been telling the truth.  
  
“Walls having doors and strange boys, my I must sound crazy!” Dany quickly followed up, not having a response from anyone else in the room.  
  
“No, no,” Missandei replied. “You did so well. So well, that I am inviting you all to the Royal Ballet of Dragonstone and giving you a very quick audience with the queen.”  
  
Robb jumped up with joy and embraced Dany and Missandei. “Thank you, oh thank you so much Missandei. You won’t regret it!”  
  
Missandei laughed and replied, “I know I won’t, I really think I am looking at the future princess of Dragonstone.”  
  
Jon gave her a small smile and quickly exited the house. He walked as far as he could until he leaned on the tree that was closest to him.  
  
How could she possibly know? He had never told her about that night. Unless of course she really was the lost princess. It was impossible.  
  
“She really is the princess,” he said to himself as Robb and Dany left the house.  
  
He didn’t know whether he should have been happy or shocked or angry. This was exactly how the plan was supposed to work. She would become the future princess and he would stay a kitchen boy who had made his money and fame off of royalty.  
  
They would both go their separate ways and it would be the end.  
  
So why did it feel like he was on the losing side?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to let me know how you all liked it!  
> the next chapter will probably be the last one.   
> don't forget to check out my tumble! @darkknightandco


	4. Why did you come back?  ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! terribly sorry for the delay in posting the last chapter, I had summer school and other matters to attend to so I did write when I got time but I finally finished the chapter. Since this started out as a one shot and still is, the ending may feel a bit fast paced but maybe I'll revisit this in the future? But right now I ended it as any other writer (that was slowly losing inspiration) would. I hope you all enjoy!

  
The moon had come up, and the stars were twinkling in the sky as Jon and Robb waited at the steps of the performance center. Dragonstone was a little warmer than Winterfell, but they hadn’t had anytime to do sightseeing. After they left Missandei’s house, she said she would cover whatever expenses that were necessary on new clothes. They definitely were not going to show up at the ballet in the traveling clothes that were soiled and dirty.  
  
It was a good idea, and a necessary one too. Dany bought three different types of dresses that all looked gorgeous on her, and Robb and Jon had just enough left over to buy new suits.  
  
“We look dashing don’t we Jon?” Robb asked him, fixing his hat in reflection of one of the glass windows. “Tonight is going to be amazing. Dany is going to be chosen as the real princess, we are going to get paid and then be able to be free!”  
  
“Yea. It’s going to be great.” Jon said, trailing off. He couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said back at the house. He realized she was the real princess, but he couldn’t wrap his head around how she could be. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
He got up from the cold stairs and approached Robb as they waited for Dany’s carriage to arrive. “How did I not know?”  
  
“Not know that you were in love with her?” Robb suddenly interjected, catching Jon off guard. “Well, it was pretty evident from the start you know -”  
  
“No, no, no.” He waved his hands in the air. “That I didn’t know she was the real princess. I mean, I thought it would be pretty clear when I met her, but I guess not.” He tapped his hat on the top of his head, still looking confused.  
  
“We don’t know if she is the princess, but she is the princess to us.” Robb nudged him and walked him back down the stairs. “It was all our luck.”  
  
“No, Robb. She really is the princess.” Jon unlinked his arms and looked at him. “I was the boy in the palace. The one who opened the door. She’s the real thing Robb.” He felt like he had lost his voice after speaking those words. He had known, but saying them outloud made it feel even more real.  
  
Robb was speechless, and began to ponder on what Jon had just said.  
  
“And she would never go for me anyway,” Jon quickly added as he saw the carriage roll up. “Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys.”  
  
The carriage came to a complete stop and Jon walked up to the door. He opened it, and behind the door sat the future princess of Dragonstone. And, boy, did she look the part.  
  
Dany placed her gloved hand into Jon’s as he locked eyes with her. Her silver hair was put up into a firm bun, pulling more attention towards her beautiful face. Silver jewelry hung from her neck and her wrist, and the last set of jewelry hung on her ears. The dress that shaped her body was a dark royal blue, but sparkled in the moonlight outside. Everything contrasted on her, but made her look even more stunning than she had before.  
  
“You look - you look amazing.” Jon said, guiding her towards the doors of where the ballet was being held.  
  
“Thank you.” Dany replied, her gaze fell towards the floor as her cheeks became blushed. “We have to impress the queen somehow, right?”  
  
“But of course,” Robb said, opening the door for Jon and Dany. “She will definitely love you.”  
  
Jon couldn’t stop smiling as he led Dany through the crowds inside. Everyone looked so spiffy and elegant, but no one looked as beautiful as her. As Dany. He was too busy admiring her that he didn’t seem to notice her waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs until she gave him a confused look.  
  
He quickly ran up to her, clutching her arm with his as they walked up the steps together.  
  
“I can’t wait to see this ballet,” Jon quietly said to her as they sat down in their seats. “I’ve never seen a professional ballet.”  
  
“Me neither,” she replied, looking at him and quickly looking away. “I’m thankful for meeting Missandei and of course you and Robb.”  
  
Her eyes couldn’t stop moving as she looked from booth to booth, trying to figure out which one was the queen. She was nervous, but excited about meeting her. But what if something went wrong? What if she didn’t believe her?  
  
She began ripping small pieces off of the program and then ripping smaller pieces off of the other pieces. Suddenly, Jon grabbed her hand and interlaced her fingers with his.  
  
“It’s alright Dany,” he whispered to her as the show began to start. “She’s going to love you. And if she doesn’t, then something is terribly wrong with her.” He gave her a small grin, stealing one last glance before the lights dimmed.  
  
-  
  
“Madam, there is someone here to see you,” Missandei said to her queen after the show had started to empty out. “It’s very important, and I think you’ll want to meet them.”  
  
Queen Rhaella Targaryen slowly turned around to face her friend and nodded to let her know it was ok.  
  
“I present to you, Jon Snow of Winterfell, and he thinks he has found the missing princess of Dragonstone.” Missandei said as she pulled back the curtain and revealed Jon.  
  
“Missandei, I told you, I don’t want to see anyone else who thinks they have found my daughter,” Rhaella quickly stood up and motioned for him to leave. “It has already taken a toll on me, and I can’t do this anymore. I have a kingdom to run.”  
  
“If you would just listen for a second your highness,” Jon insisted as he passed Missandei and walked up to her. “She really is the princess of Dragonstone, and I can prove it. She really is your daughter.”  
  
“Right, and you must be the lost prince everyone else talks about,” Queen Rhaella sarcastically responded. “I know your kind. You pretend like you have taught this girl everything, just so she can sit next to me and pretend like she is my daughter. But all that matters to you is the reward. The money is all people like you want.”  
  
Jon wanted to keep protesting and let her know that she was rejecting her actual daughter. “No, no. That’s not what I came here for. She actually -”  
  
“I’ve had enough!” The queen yelled. Missandei dropped her head and didn’t know what to say. “I’m calling the guards to have you removed and I never want to see you or that fake!”  
  
He clenched his fists, trying to control his outburst, but before he could tell her anything else, he was being thrown out of the booth by two guards.  
  
Jon landed on his face, his cheek meeting the velvet red carpet beneath him. As he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw another familiar yet beautiful face. But Dany did not look happy.  
  
“She didn’t want to talk -”  
  
“You lied to me,” she angrily said, cutting him off. “You said you were doing this to start a new life, to help me.”  
  
“Dany, I can explain,” Jon reached out to try and touch her, but she pulled back away from him.  
  
“No, don’t!” She yelled at him, gaining the attention of a few people around them. “All you cared about was the reward money, and you didn’t even tell me! I believed you, I thought you were trying to help me, but you were only trying to help yourself.”  
  
Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes as she reached up to wipe them. “I don’t ever want to see you again, leave me alone,” she said.  
  
“Dany, please. It’s not like that. I don’t care about the reward money anymore. I’ve met you and it’s -”  
  
He had moved closer to her, trying to embrace her like he had on the ship. But she suddenly slapped him across his face and ran off before he could turn around.  
  
The door had been cracked open and she had heard everything. The rejection, the reward money and the insults the queen had thrown at him. Nothing had gone as planned tonight, but there was still one more thing he could do.  
  
He raced outside towards the back entrance, where the dancers and royalty left out of and he saw the queen walking towards her car. Her driver had opened her door for her and was in the process of putting her bag in the back of the car. That was his chance.  
  
Jon ran towards the car, pulling open the driver door and quickly throwing himself in. The driver was too slow to recognize him as he started the engine and pressed down on the accelerator.  
  
“Marco, slow down. You’ve never gone this fast before,” Rhaella said from the back seat.  
  
“Marco had to take a quick coffee break, so you have me.” Jon said, adjusting the mirror so he could see her from the back.  
  
“You!” She said in surprise, trying to look for someone or something that could help her. “How dare you kidnap a royal? You won’t hear the last of this. I will get the - ”  
  
“I’m not kidnapping you!” Jon yelled back at her, trying to focus on the road. “I just want you to meet the girl I was going to introduce you to. You will regret it if you don’t meet her. I don’t want the reward money, I just want you to meet her.”  
  
“And why do you want me to meet this girl so badly?” Rhaella asked with a glisp of small interest in her eyes.  
  
“I just want you to see for yourself, how your daughter has grown up all these years,” he said as the car came to a stop outside of a small hotel. “She’s on the top floor in room 4B, I’m just asking you to give her five minutes.” He got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side and opened the queen’s door.  
  
“Please.” His eyes pleaded with her until she let out a small sigh and got out of the car with his help.  
  
“Fine, but return my car,” she said. Opening the gate leading to the hotel, she slowly walked towards the front door and went to meet the strange girl this man had so much faith in.  
  
-  
  
“I can’t believe I trusted him,” Dany yelled, throwing her clothes into the suitcase she had brought with her from Winterfell. “I actually thought they were trying to help me. The absolute nerve.” She blew the strands of hair out of her face as she walked from one side of the room to the other.  
  
Now was not the time for pleasantries, nor was it the time to go and see the night life. She had to find a ticket back to Winterfell, back to the familiarity that she could at least call home.  
  
As she was walking back to the edge of the bed, she noticed a woman standing by the font of her room. She had left the door open, thinking she would quickly pack and make her way back to the train station.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry if I was too loud, I was just about to leave,” she said, trying to closer her suitcase.  
  
“So you’re the one he wouldn’t stop talking about,” she abruptly said, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. “You really do look like her, I’ll give you that.” The queen did a small circle around Dany as she examined her from head to toe. Her cape from her dress followed behind her like a loyal pet would to its owner.  
  
“Who, Jon?” Dany asked, surprised. “If so I don’t want anything to do with him. If he sent you to try and lure me in again, I won’t come.”  
  
“Oh no dear, I don’t very much like the boy,” she smugly said as she sat down on one of the velvet benches in the room. “But he was quite persistent on me wanting to meet you.”  
  
Dany quickly realized that she was talking to the Queen of Dragonstone. She didn’t know why it hadn’t dawned on her as soon as she had entered the room, but the important thing now was that she was speaking to royalty.  
  
“I’m so sorry, your highness,” she quickly said, trying to correct herself on her posture and the way she spoke. “I didn’t mean any disrespect, I am just flustered that’s all.” She placed her hands on the top of her head, trying to see if there was anything else she could do to fix the situation.  
  
“It’s quite alright my dear,” the queen replied, in a calm collective voice. “Come sit, let me have a better look at you.”  
  
Dany didn’t think twice about disobeying the queen. She slowly sat down next to her and came face-to-face with someone who was familiar to her only in her dreams.  
  
“What do you know about the Targaryen bloodline?” she asked. “I’m sure they have told you everything.”  
  
“I really do know everything, but the strange thing is, some of it I remember from my dreams.” Dany began to play with the gold chained necklace that still hung around her neck. “I don’t really remember my childhood. But I do get bits and pieces in my dreams. I can tell that it was a playful and happy one so far. I just can’t put any of the pieces together.”  
  
The queen had been listening, but had lost focus when Dany had taken the chain out from behind her dress.  
  
“Where did you get that?” she suddenly asked.  
  
“This?” Dany asked back, looking down at the chain that held a small coin-like shape at the end of it. “Oh, this has been in my life for as long as I can remember. It was given to me when I was very young. I don’t remember who it was though, but she had a beautiful voice.”  
  
Rhaella quickly stood up and walked over to where she had placed her small purse on the table. She was looking for something, but Dany had no idea what it was. Suddenly, she stopped, and pulled a small round box out from her bag.  
  
“Let me see that, if you don’t mind,” Rhaella said, pointing to the necklace around Dany’s neck.  
  
“Of course,” she replied, unclipping the chain from her neck and placing it in the queen’s hand.  
  
The queen took the coin-like shape at the end of the chain and slipped it into a small horizontal space on the front of the box. She began turning it and turning it until she couldn’t turn it anymore. Then, the top of the box opened and revealed a small dancer spinning to the tune that the box had begun playing.  
  
“That tune… I know that song!” Dany said looking from the musicbox to the queen. “It’s the one in my dreams.”  
  
Rhaella’s eyes began to fill with tears and she held her arms out wide for her lost daughter to come and give her an embrace she had waited for a lifetime for. “Daenerys! Oh my daughter, I have found you!”  
  
Dany ran into her arms, feeling familiarity in that name, in the song that encompassed the room and the warmth that radiated from her mother’s body. She couldn’t say anything. What was there to say? Her mother had found her, all with the luck of a music box she carried around and a necklace Dany had never taken off.  
  
Outside, Jon looked up to the top floor of the hotel and heard the reunion between a mother and daughter that was meant to be. He smiled to himself, took up his hat and looked back up at the sky as it began to snow.  
  
-  
  
“I don’t want a reward,” he said, closing the door of Rhaella’s office in the castle.  
  
“Then what is it you exactly want?” Queen Rhaella walked behind her desk and motioned to him to have a seat. “You brought my daughter back to me, and now you don’t even want the reward that comes with it?”  
  
Jon didn’t sit down, instead he played with the back of the chair that stood in front of him. He had packed his bags last night after seeing their reunion. His plans were to go back to Winterfell since there was nothing else for him here.  
  
“I do want something, but it’s nothing you can give me. Nothing anyone can give me.” He looked back up to the queen, and gave her a small smile. “But I’m glad I could have rejoined you and your daughter.”  
  
Rhaella smiled back at him and tapped the top of her desk before standing up straight. “You’re as stubborn as Daenerys, but I can see why she stuck with you until the very end. But I do wish you the very best on your way home. If there is anything I can do before you leave, please let me know.”  
  
“You have done enjoy for me Queen Rhaella, thank you for being so open to meeting her and letting me speak to you as a friend.” He gave her an everlasting smile, the kind you couldn’t forget and bowed to take his leave.  
  
He walked out of her office and closed the large wooden door without making a sound. The palace was more radiant than before, everyone seemed happier and lively. Maybe it was the return of the princess, it had to be.  
  
As he was walking down the stairs, Daenerys was walking up towards where he had just left. She was no longer wearing her rags, nor the beautiful blue dress from last night. Instead, she was dressed like a true princess, one that radiated more beauty than any other princess he had ever seen. She held herself differently, as if she had finally realized her place in the world.  
  
Her dress flowed across the stairs and contrasted with her eyes as she looked up at him. Her hair dangled in a braid as it swayed against the front of her dress.  
  
“Dany, I..”  
  
“You will address the future queen as Princess Daenerys Targaryen.” The butler who stood at the bottom of the stairs stared at Jon, waiting for him to call her Dany again.”  
  
“Jon,” she replied, without correcting the butler. “I thought you had already left.”  
  
“No, I was just coming to get something from the queen,” he said, trying to find a painting or piece of wall to look at. Her beauty was too enticing, and he didn’t know if he could keep staring at her without wanting to kiss her right there.  
  
“Oh, right, to get your reward money,” she rolled her eyes, still mad from the night before. “Well, I hope you found what you were looking for.”  
  
“I don’t think I did, but thank you,” Jon said as he started to walk down the stairs. “Goodbye Princess Daenerys.”  
  
“Goodbye Jon.” She watched him walk down the stairs and turn towards the entrance of the castle without turning around towards her.  
  
Daenerys didn’t know why she expected him to say something else, or even apologize. It was Jon after all. Stubborn, cheating, money-wanting Jon from Winterfell. She knew she would never see him again after that, but as soon as he had left, she missed him.  
  
She missed his bantering, his stupid gorgeous smile, and the way she felt when she was in his arms.  
  
She wanted to go and chase after him. She wanted to tell him that he meant everything to her, and he was the one who had helped her find her mother. But her coronation was tonight, and the whole country of Dragonstone would be awaiting their lost princess.  
  
-  
  
The crown sat glistening on the pedestal behind the curtain. It stared back at Daenerys as the moonlight hit it from every angle. It was as if it was calling out to her, wanting to sit on her head for as long as she lived.  
  
“Are you ready Dany?” Her mother asked her, coming down from the stairs. She peeked outside of the scarlet curtains that covered them. There was a crowd of people, larger than ever before. They had all gathered together tonight to see the lost princess of Dragonstone.  
  
“I… I don’t know.” Dany played with the hems of her dress, trying to fix every small crease. “I’ve never spoken in front of that many people.” She looked at her mother and gave her a small smile. “Jon would know what to do though, but now that he has his money he can go live his fine life back in Winterfell.”  
  
“I understand my dear,” her mother replied. “I will be waiting outside whenever you feel ready.” She smiled back at her daughter and moved the curtain aside as she began to walk outside. “And also Dany, Jon didn’t take the money. He wanted much more than that.” She gave her daughter a larger smile back and stepped outside  
  
Jon hadn’t taken the money? Why? What did he gain from saving her and getting nothing in return?  
  
Dany took a large deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to stop focusing on him, he was gone. This was important now, her coronation. She knew she couldn’t take too long. These people had waited for years to finally be reintroduced to their princess. It was up to her, especially since she would be the new Queen.  
  
She was about to step out from behind the curtains when she heard Drogon’s bark from outside in the gardens. It stopped her in her tracks and she turned to the doors that lead to the gardens. She knew Drogon shouldn’t be outside this late, especially in the gardens because they were so big.  
  
As she pushed the doors open, the draft shoved the curtains back and into the palace room. She stepped outside, the lights from the palace lit the pathway for her to follow Drogon’s barks.  
  
“Drogon!” Dany yelled towards the darkness that engulfed the gardens. “Come on, you silly dog. I have my own coronation to get to.”  
  
She felt like she was going deeper and deeper into darkness and she didn’t know whether or not she could still hear Drogon’s bark.  
  
The trees behind and in front of her looked like dangerous looming shadows that were something out of a nightmare. The winds began to pick up and she realized she had been out here for too long. She started to turn back, but found that the way she had come was blocked.  
  
“What the-” She muttered, turning around at the sound of a branch snapping under pressure.  
  
“Princess Daenerys, I didn’t think you would come.” The voice came from all surroundings. The trees had it, the wind had it and even the ground had it.  
  
“Who’s there?” Dany quickly asked, trying to spin in all directions to catch sight of this faceless voice.  
  
“An old Targaryen nightmare,” the voice maliciously added.  
  
Dany had found herself on a bridge, an old bridge that sat across from the palace. It seemed so far away as Dany looked at it and tried to understand how she had traveled so far away.  
  
“Show yourself!” Dany yelled, continuing to spin around. She was scared but also confused. An old Targaryen nightmare? What did that even mean? She could barely remember her childhood, how could she remember this?  
  
“You were very young when it all happened, but I thought you were dead. I thought I had killed the sole heir to the Targaryen throne after the rebellion.” The voice began to take shape, and an old, raggedy woman sat in front of Dany.  
  
This woman certainly wasn’t human, for her clothes floated around her as if gravity was working in the opposite direction.  
  
“I don’t know who the hell you are,” Dany replied, taking steps away from her. She had found herself near the edge of the bridge, her back digging into the barriers that surrounded it.  
  
“No, of course you wouldn’t, but you know the old folk tales, don’t you?” The strange woman asked her. “I am Cersei, the dark sorceress that will finally bring the Targaryen family to an end.”  
  
She raised her hands into the sky as lighting surrounded them and green clouds gathered around them. “Tonight, you will die, and no one will know the true princess of Dragonstone!” Her laughter filled the air as she started to break the edges of the bridge off from the main structure.  
  
Dany gripped onto the edges, hoping to ease her fall, but there was nothing she could do. The bridge began to break, the stone cracked away from Cersei and Dany began to fall with the stones.  
  
Her screams were covered by the large stones and pieces from the bridge falling into the water below her. Suddenly she extended her hand and grabbed onto a small stone that junted out from a piece of the bridge that was yet to fall.  
  
“Help!” She yelled, it was all she could do. “Someone help me!”  
  
She began to hear Cersei’s footsteps continue towards her until they stopped. The lightning was still surrounding them and the clouds were still prominent as well. But there was an audible struggle from above. Raised voices were coming from the top of the bridge and she heard something being thrown to the other side of the bridge.  
  
Suddenly, Jon’s head appeared from above.  
  
“Dany!” He yelled to her.  
  
“Jon?” She asked, but then suddenly realized he was actually there. “Jon! I can’t hold on for much longer!” She reached her other hand out to him, yearning for his support and touch.

  
“We can use this,” he said, pulling a metal rod out above her and extending it down. “Try to hold on very tightly princess.”  
  
She grabbed onto it, and Jon held onto it, using a nearby lamp post to hold his weight. Her hands began to slip and she was afraid of falling.  
  
“Jon, please don’t let me fall! Please don’t!” She screamed at him, looking back and forth from the water back to him.  
  
“I won’t, I just need more ti-”  
  
His words were cut off as the bridge was suddenly moving again, but Jon and her were both floating in mid air trying to hold onto each other. Dany reached out to him, extending her arm as far as she could towards him. He reached further out to her until their hands touched and they gripped one another as if their life depended on it.  
  
Jon grabbed her arm, pulling her entire body close into his and hugged her until his body met the concrete floor. It sounded like the entirety of his air supply had been knocked out of him as he had taken the brunt of the fall to protect Dany.  
  
She peeled herself away from him, trying to get him to understand now was not the time for cuddling. But he had fallen unconscious. The fall had knocked him not only breathless but also unconscious.  
  
“He can’t save you princess,” Cersei said from behind her. “No one can now.” She added as Dany turned to face her once more. Her face had been badly bruised and scratches were evident on her arms. Those could only be from Jon and the fight that had happened up on the bridge.  
  
“You are nothing more than a nightmare.” Dany yelled at her, towering over Jon’s unconscious body. “You come from children’s nightmares. No one knows you nor will they ever remember you.”  
  
“You are correct child,” Cersei smiled at her, her teeth a dark yellow color. “But I have sold my soul in exchange for taking your life, and no one will stop me from doing that.” She caressed a small glass tube that hung from her robes.  
  
That had to be where her power was coming from. Dany knew it.  
  
“Fine,” Dany responded. “I surrender. I don’t want Jon nor anyone else getting hurt because you want me.”  
  
“Oh, so we’re going to play nice?” Cersei asked, questioning Dany’s intentions. “But, I guess that will be easier after all the destruction that has already happened.”  
  
Dany slowly approached Cersei with her hands up. “I just want a quick and fast death. No magic, only knives.”  
  
She was now face-to-face with Cersei and recognized how ugly she was. One eye was bigger than the other, her face had scars that had never properly healed and she stuck like a walking mummy.  
  
“Sounds doable.” Cersei responded. “It’ll make my life easier.” She conjured a blade out of thin air as it reflected off the moonlight. “Turn around,” she ordered Dany.  
  
Dany turned around to face Jon’s unconscious body that lay under a statue. Placing her hands beside her, she inhaled and exhaled until she felt the blade touch her neck.  
  
“Now, say goodbye to your precious life Daenerys Targaryen.” Cersei whispered into her ear. As soon as she uttered those last words, Dany grabbed the glass tube from her robe and yanked it away from her. She rolled out from under the blade, barely missing the edge, but fell back towards Jon.  
  
“No,” Dany said, holding the glass tube above the concrete. “You say goodbye to yours.” She saw Cersei’s eyes widened as she smashed the glass onto the concrete. It shattered into tiny little pieces and the green clouds suddenly surrounded Cersei. The lightning surrounded her body, striking at every limb and Dany swore she saw souls being ripped from her body.  
  
There was a final green light that erupted from the twister that was surrounding Cersei. It bursted a large beam of light, blinding Dany for a few seconds, and finally disappearing.  
  
Dany sat with her back to Jon, trying to rub the dust and rubble out from her eyes. She still couldn’t process what had happened or who that sorceress had been. But all she knew was that Cersei had caused her to lose her family in the first place.  
  
As she tried to gather her thoughts, she heard a groan from behind her. Jon.  
  
Quickly turning her body, she saw him slowly sitting up.  
  
“Jon!” She threw her body onto his, accidentally slapping him in the process.  
  
“Ow, OW!” He yelled, cradling his ribs as he hugged her with his other hand. “Broken ribs here princess.” Dany slowly pulled herself off of him, yet closing the gap between his body and hers.  
  
“I thought you were going to -.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Jon quickly responded.  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Because, I -”  
  
She stopped him mid sentence as her lips crashed into his. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as he gripped her face. This was what she had been waiting for. He needed to shut up once in a while, but this was what felt like home.  
  
“Because I love you,” Jon said as he pulled himself away from her lips and looked into her eyes. “You are beautiful.”  
  
She blushed under the moonlight and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
“I would love to sit here all night with you princess, but don’t you have a coronation to go to?” Jon asked her, helping her up from the ground.  
  
Her dress had been soiled and ripped from every corner. Her hair was tangled and dirty and her shoes had been lost in the water.  
  
“I think Dragonstone can wait a few more days to see their princess,” she replied to him. “They waited this long.” She smiled as Jon, taking his hand in hers and leaning in for another needed kiss.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this one shot and i hope you all enjoyed it!   
> feel free to leave any comments or suggestions as well!   
> check out my tumblr whilst you're at it @darkknightandco

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback, if you want of course :)


End file.
